Bella (Black) Snape Book 1
by RhaellaEmmaTargaryen
Summary: My name is Bella, third year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but my story is just beginning. My father, the mass murderer, has escaped. My uncle Snape is less than thrilled and is watching me closely to see if I contact him. Cedric is starting to treat me weird and my best friends are getting themselves involved in another mystery. Couldn't life be simple for once?


Hello there, let me introduce myself. My name, my real one is Bella Black, but I go by Bella Snape. Thirteen years ago...on the night of my mother's murder, I was taken in by my Uncle Severus. He goes back and forth between periods or care and concern and periods of disdain. When Uncle Remus comes to visit, he always tells me it's because as I get older I start to look more and more like my mother. My mother is...well was Amelia Snape, younger sister to my Uncle Severus.

Years ago she married my father, Sirius Black and a few years later had me. My mother was over visiting the Potters, with me when...You Know Who came and...you know the rest. My father was meant to be there too that night...but he was too busy to make it. Having learned of his wife's and best friends murder, he went mad with rage, killing almost an entire block filled with muggles.

Hagrid found me and Harry in the rubble. Harry went to his Aunt's and Uncles, while I was sent to my Uncle Snape. Since he was a professor at Hogwarts that's where I spent most of my time. I would toddle about the halls during the school year. I would be babysat by students and Minerva, as well as Albus Dumbledore. By the time I was 7 I knew all the secrets of the castle. I knew every hidden passageway and liked to play hide and seek about the castle. When I was nine, I met the Weasley twins who were just starting their first year at Hogwarts. They didn't like me at first, because I was close to all the teachers and I knew my way about the castle better then they did. But when they hit their second year and realized I wasn't going anywhere, they started letting me tag along on their adventures. I would sneak around with them after hours and we would go to the kitchens for late night snacks.

The year after that was my first year at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Gryffindor along with the people who would become my best friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. My Uncle was less than thrilled about our friendship. It was also in that year that I met Cedric Diggory. A Hufflepuff who was a bit of a magic prodigy in his year.

My second year was quite an eventful one. It's not every year that students at Hogwarts are paralyzed. In addition to that, there was following Ginny Weasley into a bathroom and following her down to the Chamber of Secrets, which I admit on my part wasn't the smartest move. But Harry showed up and together we were able to defeat the Baskilis and save Ginny. Well mostly Harry, I only distracted the creature for a moment or two. My Uncle was livid when we returned, but when we got back to his chamber he only gave me a quick hug and sent me off to pack my things for our return to his apartment.

I've been friends with them all for the past two years and I couldn't be more happy about it. But I could tell that going into this year was going to be different.

Over the summer my father escaped Azkaban prison. My Uncle Snape is worried that he might come after me, while everyone else is whispering about him coming after Harry. No one knows that I'm Sirius' Black's daughter, aside from Uncle Snape and Lupin. I could understand Uncle Snape's worry. He didn't always show it, but I knew he cared for me like I was his own daughter. In many ways, we needed one another. Both of us were left alone in the world, and in that loneliness, we turned to each other. I could tell though that my father's recent escape worried my Uncle. He almost didn't let me ride the train to King's Cross station this year so I could ride to Hogwarts with my friends. But Uncle Lupin convinced him it would be safe because he would be there.

Which is where I am now. Standing on the platform for King's Cross station, waiting to meet my friends and for another year at Hogwarts to begin.


End file.
